Taming
Alpha creatures can only be tamed using their preferred kibble, herbivore/carnivore treats, or xeno kibble. Click here for more information about preferred kibbles. Passive Taming It's similar to taming a Dung Beetle with poop or passive taming a Tusoteuthis with black pearls etc. Vanilla Ark Dinos (Herbivore) # Put the taming food in your 0 (zero) slot. # Get close enough to the herbivore creature that it will say "E Feed..." on it. # Press 'E' on it. # Taming bar will show the taming progress. # Repeat 1-4 until it's successfully tamed. Extinction Core Alpha Creatures # If the creature is aggressive you will need to craft/obtain a Herbivore or Carnivore '''helmet. ' # Wear the required helmet. # Put the kibble in your 0 ('zero') slot. # Get close enough to the creature that it will say "'E Feed..." on it. # Press ''''E' on it. # Taming bar will show the taming progress. # Repeat 3-6 until it's successfully tamed. Note that attacking the target marked for taming during this time will cause all taming progress and affinity to be lost. To avoid a situation like this, it may be prudent to kill or incapacitate all nearby animals that may start or partake in a fight if an opportunity is presented, such as wild roaming carnivores that will attack all nearby animals. It may also be possible to set your tamed animals to a "Neutral" or "Passive" state, as to avoid fighting with the creature being tamed. KO Taming This is the normal taming process in Vanilla Ark where you have to knock out the dino and put food in its inventory. If there are no other Tranquilizing mods added in the server, Compound Tranquilizer Arrow works best for Extinction Core Modded Creatures (will also work on Vanilla Ark Dinos). Extinction Core creature torpor decreases very fast while they are unconscious. To quickly tame the strongest creatures, use sedatives to bring their food to zero, and increase their torpor. # Shoot the creature until it's knocked out. # Put the required food and sedative in the creature's inventory. # Use the Sedative (if one is not enough to keep the creature unconscious, use additional at your discretion). The creature should start eating the kibble/food until it's successfully tamed. Additional Information Knocking something out replaces its normal inventory with the tame inventory. If it dies while knocked out, then the tame inventory will be the only thing accessible. However, as long as it wakes up before it dies, then gets killed, you will be able to loot its normal drops. This can be used to get a leg up early game on alpha tribesmen and even wild Giga. Saddle Taming Saddle taming is similar to knockout taming. Instead of feeding the creature however, you simply place the saddle in the creature's saddle slot and it is instantly tamed. # Knock out the creature. # When it's finally knocked out, put the saddle on that creature on the saddle slot. # The creature will instantly tamed. For Bosses, you cannot remove the saddle after you put it! It will be permanently locked on that creature. Also, bosses can be uploaded into Ark (if uploading is enabled). This will permanently destroy the saddle and you will have to create a new one. When you press e on the saddle, nothing will happen. Note that if other external server mods are used to upgrade the quality or stats of a saddle, this must be done prior to Boss Taming. Savage Taming Savage Taming is the act of letting the animal you are attempting to tame kill your live and tamed animals. Savage Taming has been proven to be a difficult method of taming as many factors are needed to prevent issues occurring during the tame that will remove the attempt or kill the taming animal. More information on this can be found in the Troodon section of the official ARK wiki. Such taming can only be performed when animals are allowed to be killed by an attacker (the animal you wish to tame) and can be achieved only if the sacrifice is NOT on passive, but can be pre-damaged (<100% full health) or even unconscious and must also not be rode upon/mounted by any players. Studies have shown that Babies and Adults will drop the same amount of experience for the tame. Please note that just like normal taming methods, there's a period of rest between each tame. In cases like these, it's best to allow one sacrificed animal followed by a period of time where the creature is left alone before attempting another sacrifice. In the case of a Troodon (for example), their taming affinity and progress will not reset if they attack (or are attacked) by other wild creatures, but may reset if the player attempts to fight it. Upgrade Taming Please note that Upgrade Taming is available for Reaper Kings, and Black Alpha Tribesmen. Upgrade Taming is a rather unique way of taming by "Upgrading" the current animal into a better version via the crafting of items. 'Upgrading Guidelines/Precautions:' Any time you are getting ready to upgrade your dino, make sure to follow the guides below to ensure you are successful. Any and All Upgrades are used up, regardless of success. * Make sure the dino is MAX LEVEL, and MAX EXPERIENCE. * Make sure the dino has NO BUFFS. This includes Yuty buffs, Awesome Teleporter Mod Dino Tracker Buff, and other "buffs" that other mods or items may give. * Make sure NO TIMERS are going in the dino's inventory. These are Blood Vial Cooldowns, Eating Cooldowns, Etc. * Make sure to use the upgrade on your dino while it is AWAY from your base and all other dinos. * Make sure your dino has enough WEIGHT to hold all the items that you'll need to craft the upgrade. The upgrade MUST be crafted in their inventory. 'Supreme Reaper King Upgrading' * Tame a normal Reaper King. * Kill a Alpha Reaper King to unlock the Alpha Reaper Upgrade. * Kill Odracir, the Supreme Reaper King, to unlock the Supreme Reaper King Upgrade. Once the engrams are learned (Alpha Reaper King Upgrade must be learned first, as it is the first tier), you can craft the upgrades in your Reaper King's inventory by collecting the items needed. Odracir, The Supreme Reaper King, drops the Defensive Gift, and Psycho, the Supreme Warchief, drops the Offensive Gift. NOTE : The Level of your Reaper King does not matter when upgrading it. When you upgrade it, its levels will be reset to that of an Alpha Reaper King, or a Supreme Reaper King. The Supreme Reaper King counts as a Primordial Tame . 'Supreme Warchief Upgrading' *Tame a Black Alpha Tribesman. *Kill Psycho, The Supreme Warchief, to get the Supreme Warchief Upgrade. Once the engram is learned, you can craft the upgrade in your Black Alpha Tribesman's inventory by collecting the items needed. Odracir, The Supreme Reaper King, drops the Defensive Gift, and Psycho, the Supreme Warchief, drops the Offensive Gift. NOTE : The Level of your Black Alpha Tribesman does not matter when upgrading it. When you upgrade it, its levels will be reset to that of a Supreme Warchief. The Supreme Warchief Counts as a Primordial Tame . Category:Taming Category:Passive Taming Category:KO Taming Category:Saddle Taming Category:Savage Taming Category:Upgrade Taming